


Rocks Crumble

by happy29



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life is too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocks Crumble

You ever feel like the whole world is against you? No matter what you do, you always end up with the short end of the stick. 

You wake up and feel like life just punched you in the gut. And you want to give in and you want to give up. 

But you don't. 

Because you're the one everyone runs to when their life is falling apart. You're everyone's shoulder to cry on when their world comes crumbling down around them.

You're the rock everyone leans on.

But people forget, rocks crumble too.


End file.
